


宫墙柳（叠/性转

by Jayne14



Category: NCT (Band), Na Jaemin - Fandom, jaemin - Fandom, 罗渽民 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, 人鬼, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: 人鬼三世
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, 叠, 诺乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	宫墙柳（叠/性转

01.  
我待在这个院子里好多年了，看着一批批如桃花般鲜艳的年轻女孩儿住进来，再一个个满身怨气的老去。我也不知道我在这里待了多少个年头，刚开始我还会算冬天的腊梅开了几次，但日子在这个封闭的空间循环往复，渐渐的我知道院子里有几个老鼠洞，北墙第三块砖石下面有两块被藏起来的碎银子，它的主人或许是到岁数归乡了或许是成了权力博弈的牺牲品，不过过了这么多年应该和我一样不在人世了吧。  
我最开心的时候就是问新来的鬼生前的故事，可是最后他们都投胎了，最后只剩下我还在这个院子里待着。我曾经抓着一个生前信佛慧根很深的宫女问过为什么只有我还在这里，她告诉我是执念太深导致的，还有未解开的牵绊。  
我是谁？我也不知道，每次阴差想要带走我却因为我报不出名字而作罢，这宫里哪个宫女和哪个太监是对食我都知道，却不知道我的来历，若真那么深的羁绊为何我会忘却？

02.  
今天又是平常不过的一天，新搬来的女孩儿得了宠幸，皇帝赏了她新院落。我站在院里的杏树下数花瓣看着来来往往的太监宫女忙着搬东西，又是我一个人了啊，这个女孩儿又会风光多久呢？上一个皇帝的新宠也不过半载吧。

我是鬼别人看不见我，有时还会穿墙去湖上看看鱼，但有时候又像个人，要睡觉。而且谁打扰我睡觉我还要生气，比如现在——  
好不容易新贵的乔迁仪式完成了，院子再次回归安静，躺在月光下的大理石上睡去的我被物体划过空气的声音吵醒，又是哪对饥渴难耐的宫女和侍卫，最近一段时间都第几次了？非我的院子不去吗？  
烦躁地睁开眼看到一个小男孩站在院子中央瞪着眼睛，视线好像还是落在我这边，这小子穿得不像刚净身送进宫的小太监，八成是个皇子皇孙，可是哪门子的皇子皇孙大晚上的不在豪华的寝殿里睡觉跑来我这个偏僻别院打扰我睡觉干嘛。  
刚想不管他翻个身继续睡身后小男孩的奶音响了起来：“你是人是鬼？”  
咦？看得到我！连忙又翻过身来看着这个身高不及我腰但是撞鬼了却比我淡定的小主子：“你怎么看得到的鬼？而且你怎么不怕？”  
小男孩面色没有任何变化的盯着我：“我又不是第一次见鬼了，有什么稀奇的。”  
呦还是个小大人呢  
“那你是那个有阴阳眼的八皇子李帝努吧！”  
“你认得我？”李帝努歪着脑袋看我  
“哈哈当然了，久仰久仰，没想到传闻是真的，你真能看见人看不见的东西。”我蹲下来和李帝努实现平齐摸摸他头发现我的手还是虚无地穿过了他。  
门外宫女的叫喊渐渐多了起来  
“喂，在找你呢。”  
“我就是不想看见他们才躲出来的”  
小鬼头还挺有脾气啊：“那看来你计划失败了。”我努努嘴示意李帝努回头看焦急地撞门而进的麽麽。  
“哎呦，您怎么在这啊，老奴一通好找。”麽麽进来就抓着李帝努往外拽  
看着像小鸡仔一样被拎着的李帝努的背影我大声喊：“没事来找我玩啊！”  
李帝努听到我的声音回头看了我一眼就被拽走了。

03.  
自从那次见面之后李帝努真的老来找我，有的时喉说说话聊聊天，有的时候就是他自己一个人带本书读我在旁边看一会儿就撑不住睡觉了。  
李帝努其实也挺惨，本来生母就不受宠，结果生下来还是个邪性的阴阳眼，本来就不起眼的八皇子更是成了一个朝堂百官甚至亲爹都忽视的角色。  
那天其实是李帝努生母的忌日，他背着所有人来祭奠母亲，结果就碰到了我。  
在我院子里住过的漂亮女人太多了，我不可能每个都记着，但我确实记得李帝努的生母，那是一个很温柔的女人，不像别的小主渴望往上爬的心思都摆在脸上。做什么事都淡淡的，受到恩赐淡淡的，失去恩宠也淡淡的，甚至死去也是淡淡的。或许叫李婕妤？我也不太记得了，后宫的女人没有名字的，她们带来了青春然后随着长期的压抑而迅速凋谢，一茬又一茬，像过了季的花被上位者抛弃。  
我问李帝努，爱母亲吗。他把书放下好好想了想，好像也说不上爱，见面的次数屈指可数。想念吗？我不问也知道答案是肯定的。皇帝有无数个孩子不差他一个，但如果母亲还在的话可能就会有个人爱他了。  
李帝努也是个孤独的孩子啊，我在心里想。  
“你今天功课是什么啊？跟我讲讲呗。”  
“你又用不到，听这个干嘛。”  
“反正我无聊，你就跟我说说吧。”  
李帝努无奈地翻了个白眼还是翻开书给我念了几首诗，听了几首脑袋变得晕晕乎乎的我赶紧叫停了李帝努没有感情的朗读然后趴下去睡觉。小孩儿气的差点一口气没上来，嘿嘿逗李帝努真好玩。

………………

“汉之广矣，不可泳思。江之永矣，不可方思。”

04.  
我的院子里又来了新人，又是一个豆蔻年华的少女，我在旁边看着少女端着个牛郎织女的酸话本感春悲秋，不由得在心里鄙视起皇帝老头子。都多大岁数了，找这么年轻的小姑娘也不害臊。  
李帝努开始成长痛了，原来奶里奶气的小豆丁也比我高了，在白天他的阴影已经能完全能罩住我了，才15岁就这么高了以后难道不会比我院子里的杏树还高吧，太可怕了，男孩子的生长速度太可怕了。

“喂，你下回别翻墙来好不好，让人看见的话我院的小姑娘飞来横祸啊。”  
李帝努一个鹞子翻身进院子里刚站定就被我劈头盖脸的一顿骂。  
李帝努也知道自己办的不妥但正直叛逆的少年是不可能认错的，怎么都要杠一句  
“那于我也没什么损失。”  
“哎你这孩子怎么回事！怎么不听话呢。”  
“我已经不是个孩子了！别再拿小孩的眼光看我了。”怎么回事，李帝努今天毛逆着摸的吗？怎么两句话不到就炸。  
“再怎么说我也是看着你长大的，相当于你妈了，教育教育你怎么了！”你生气我还生气呢，对着来呗真是的。  
“你不是我妈，我也从来没把你当妈看过。”  
李帝努说完赌气一跃翻了出去。  
今天李帝努怎么回事，吃错药了？我躺在大理石上细细回想李帝努最近的表现得到了一个结论——

李帝努终于长大了，不能把他当小孩看了。

05.  
院子里拿着酸话本拭泪的小姑娘现在也是桃李年华了，头发扎了起来，根据我猜测的一样，得到了昙花般的恩宠就被遗忘了。这宫墙里真是个磨人的地方，我眼见着这个20岁左右的女孩眼里一点点变浑浊，不过还好，李帝努还陪着我。  
“你说，这么多年你怎么不老呢？”  
李帝努现在19岁了，五官完全张开了，确实和他妈长的很像——一个美一个帅，深邃的眉眼 宽宽的肩膀每次都让新来的小宫女暗暗惊呼。  
“我在这里这么多年也没变过，我也不知道为啥。”  
自从我院子里来了新人就把和李帝努见面的地方改到了御花园的湖边  
“你有没有想过你有可能是谁？”李帝努躺在湖边的鹅卵石上看向夜空。  
“有啊，但我多半是个蒙冤被投井了小宫女罢了。”我顺势也躺在了李帝努身边。  
“不能吧，你衣服不像宫女穿的，像个贵族小姐。”  
“你可真逗，贵族小姐怎么会死宫里。”我笑李帝努幼稚  
李帝努听了我的嘲笑好久都没回应，我还在寻思这臭屁小孩又闹脾气了还是睡着了的时候李帝努突然开口：“我要娶亲了。”  
我听了顿时兴奋起来：“是吗？恭喜恭喜，哪家小姐啊？！”  
李帝努看了我一眼语气听不出起伏：“兵部侍郎的二女儿，现在他算是我这边的了，为了能更好的控制兵部，这次与齐一战我还要去前线。”  
“啊？你要去多长时间啊？”  
“少则半月多则半年，父皇说回来就成亲。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
“你想让我成亲吗？”  
一转过头就看见李帝努黑亮的眼睛盯着我看，心虚地别开了视线：“这也不是我能决定的，也不是你能决定的。”  
说完我和李帝努一夜无言

06.  
再和李帝努见面就已经是半个月之后了，李帝努一身玄色戎装站在我面前瞬间让我有些错位感，李帝努真的是长的越来越帅了，姐姐差点没敢认。  
“你要出发了？”我盯着李帝努戎服上的鱼鳞甲  
“嗯，晌午过后就走。”  
“嗯，注意安全。”李帝努的目光太热烈了，我都不敢和他对视  
“你会想我吗？”  
“应该……应该会吧。”我结结巴巴的说一句话打了好几个磕绊。  
李帝努看到我窘迫的样子一下子笑了，我看着李帝努的脸想着李帝努是真帅，笑起来更帅。  
“那我走了，别。”  
李帝努戴上头盔匆匆走了，我看着李帝努意气风发的背影从来没想过这是最后一面。

宫里没了李帝努着实无聊了很多，我以为李帝努走对我没什么影响，毕竟我在这宫墙里自己待了太多年，甚至送走了两仁皇帝。但没想到李帝努走后心里空落落的，看到院子里的杏树会想到他，看到御花园的鹅卵石会想到他，看到那本我听了会犯困的书也会想到他，这是为什么？我也不知道。

嫔妃们的尔虞我诈勾心斗角万变不离其宗，腊梅就这样在我蹉跎着的空档又开了一茬。  
07.  
我这些年第一次数着天数过日子，现在已经过去了一年零6天，李帝努那个小子怎么还不回来。  
月亮又升起来了，又一天过去了，一年零7天。  
“你也是鬼吗？”正要睡觉身后响起个声音，回头发现是个小太监。  
“是啊，你是最近才死的吧。犯事了还是病死的？”  
“我也不知道，就掉进湖里淹死了，我们这种人在主子眼里都是贱命，死就死了的。”  
和小太监聊了才发现小太监是郭妃手底下的人，郭妃呀，也是20年前从我的小院子走出去的呢。  
“最近八皇子的事可是震惊朝野了呢！”小太监聊着聊着八卦突然想起什么一样激动起来。  
李帝努？  
“八皇子怎么了？”  
“郭妃为了给自己儿子铲除对手，特地在八皇子手下安插了细作，在八皇子上战场的时候在背后放冷箭。八皇子是可怜人，在战场上所向披靡却抵不过自家人的算计，唉。”  
“李……李帝努，死……死了？”我强压着我心里的不适  
“是啊，半年前就薨了，最近才被查出来郭妃的事而已，唉——太可怜了”

小太监再说什么我完全没有听进去，心里有一块地方好像被什么东西狠狠的击打着，疼痛的感觉越来越清晰，我蜷缩在地上，手紧紧扣住衣角，脑子里哄的一下涌出了无数我不曾有过的记忆碎片

08.  
我叫晨乐，是丞相最小的女儿，虽然家里藏书阁比普通家庭的宅子都大但我还是学不进去咿咿呀呀的诗歌，我最爱的是活动就是爬树掏鸟蛋，江里摸鱼，指示我的大黄去逮耗子。爹说我不仅男人看不上我，动物也看不上我。  
当然我也没想过要有个男人，我爹有钱有权又不是养不起我。  
直到我碰到李公子  
那天被娘硬拉着梳头沐浴去了礼部侍郎家眷办的茶会，我撑着满头的簪子听着一群人逢场作戏般交真心的话实在是脑袋生疼，借着去小解的由头去凉亭里坐一会没想到碰到了一个未曾晤面的青衣男子  
当我的视线从他飘起的衣袂一路往上，看到他的眉眼的那一刻，我知道  
我像那些个爹不让我看的劳什子话本里说的一样，陷入了情爱  
我缠着他给我讲四书五经即使我一点不感兴趣，我给他绣手帕即使我女红一点也不好，我在夫子面前明目张胆地溜号看他。我用我我的全身心爱着他，即使李公子一直淡淡的，但我满心满眼都是倾慕。  
——————

“丫头，新皇帝下旨要立你为后。”  
“我不！我只嫁李公子！”  
“你没得选择，作为宰相的女儿这就是你的命。”

❌元年，皇帝迎娶他的皇后，十里红妆  
———————  
❌元年，皇后薨，举国守孝三年不得婚丧嫁娶  
全国都在叹息皇后福气太浅，没来得及母仪天下就香消玉殒  
但只有宫里知道，皇后是自戕。

“我知道爹会说我幼稚，为了一个男人不值得，但我就是这样一个较真的人，我不喜欢四书五经就打死不学，我喜欢诗经就能全本都背下来  
所以我喜欢人也是，喜欢就只有他，不喜欢就绝不勉强。  
为了成全孝道我答应进宫，也希望爹也能成全我。  
这句诗希望爹替我转交给李公子”  
信封里掉落一个沾满眼泪的字条，上面写着：  
“汉之广矣，不可泳思。江之永矣，不可方思。”

一人之下万人之上的丞相拿着信笺哭的泣不成声。

09.  
原来我叫晨乐，记忆中的李公子为什么长得和李帝努一模一样？  
原来我在这宫墙里是为了等李帝努再次出现，即使我消失了记忆  
阴差来接小太监了，小太监报上名，阴差核对了一下拿着毛笔画了个叉就要带小太监走。  
“慢着，把我也带走吧。”我拦住阴差的路  
“怎么？你想起你是谁了？”  
“我叫晨乐？”  
阴差啐着唾沫一页一页往前翻生死簿，翻了大半厚本终于看到了我的名字，舔了舔已经被榨干的嘴唇叹了一口气：“已经100多年了，是该到时候了，你想通了？”

“想通了，我陪了他两世，即使没在一起也够了。”

10.  
知府家的少爷李帝努带着书童在街上挑古玩，身后突然撞过来一个少女  
少女嘴里说着对不起对不起躲在李帝努怀里，从李帝努的身旁跑过三个家丁，边跑边喊：“小姐！你在哪？”  
少女看家丁跑远后从李帝努怀里抬起头的一瞬间，李帝努愣在了原地。

“你好啊，我是钟家的钟小乐。”少女笑靥如花  
——————————  
知府家的少爷李帝努和钟家的小姐晨乐举办婚礼，镇上热闹非凡，新郎倌李帝努给全城的商家和小孩都发了喜糖，自己更是高兴地在喜宴上喝了不少酒。  
回到新房看到在婚床上已经自己睡着的新娘莞尔一笑  
“这一世换我来追赶你”


End file.
